Johto League Championship
by Rafael Gangi
Summary: The Johto's League


Chapter 1: The League Begin  
  
TV Announcer: Tomorrow, will begin this season Johto's League.  
Let's see who the trainers will battle.  
  
Round 1 - 2-2 battles.  
  
Day 1  
  
1-Chad Stown X Fergus Hart   
2-Corey Drark X Ann-Marie Carst   
3-Cal Ecckletten X Alan Irvin  
4-Philipp Martin X Neesha Lehs  
5-Rena Epsson X Anthony Afhki  
6-Ash Ketchum X Mandy Ripler  
7-Ritchie Sppon X Shingo Aksuki  
8-Joe Cox X Liz Tinkker  
  
Day 2  
  
9-Gary Oak X Patricia Spil  
10-Peter Pilbman X AJ Stwart  
11-TJ Dethwiler X Jeanette Fischer  
12-Erich Alexei X Fiona Leat  
13-Uli Asttin X Thomas Wilssen  
14-Rafael Gangi X Yukki Croft  
15-Casey Lefstein X Peter Struber  
16-Julienne Sby X Chyntia Leat  
  
Chapter 2: Day 1 : Let's get ready to battle  
  
Ladies and Gentlemans, now will start the Johto League. Appreciate the battles, and to all the trainers: GOOD LUCK!  
  
Battle 1- Chad X Fergus  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Chad: Go! Kadabra!  
Fergus: I choose you! Gyarados!  
Chad: Kadabra, use your Psybeam!  
Corey: Gyarados, use the Hyper Beam!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Gyarados hits Kadabra, send him toward his trainer. The Psybeam also have made damage in Gyarados, but Kadabra is very hurted.  
  
Judge: Kadabra can't fight!  
  
Chad: I choose Steelix!  
Fergus: Let's go Gyarados.  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Chad: Steelix, Iron Tail!  
Fergus: Fire Blast!!!!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Both attack hits and...  
  
Judge: Steelix can't fight! Fergus is the winner! 2-0.  
  
Fergus: YEAH! I DID IT! I WIN THE FIGHT!!  
Chad: I should train harder.  
  
Battle 2 - Corey X Ann-Marie  
  
Ann-Marie: I will win. I can have anything I want, so I will win.  
Corey: Rookie. You think that League Battles are easy? You will see.  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Ann-Marie: I choose Nidoqueen.  
Corey: Go! Venusaur!  
Ann-Marie: Nidoqueen, use the Rock Slide!  
Corey: Venusaur! Razor Leaf !  
Ann-Marie: Nidoqueen! Use the Poison Sting!  
Corey: Solar Beam!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Venusaur's Solar Beam have hitted Nidoqueen! And Venusaur didn't suffer a big damage!  
  
Judge: Nidoqueen can't fight!  
  
Ann-Marie: Oh no! No my dear 55.000 dolars Nidoqueen!  
Corey: You have buyed a Pokémon?  
Ann-Marie:This isn't from your business! Go! Typhlosion!  
Corey: Hhhhhh.  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Ann-Marie: Typhlosion! Swift!  
Corey: Venusaur, use all your power in a Hidden Power attack!  
  
Stadium Announcer: The Hidden Power is ... Water type!  
  
Judge: Typhlosion can't fight. Corey wins 2-0.  
  
Ann-Marie: NOOOOOOOO! How a Grass Pokemon can defeat a Fire one?  
Corey: First, my Venusaur have a high level. And the Hidden Power is Water, strong against a Fire. Good-bye!  
  
Battle 3 - Cal X Alan  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Cal: Go! Gengar!  
Alan: Go! Mr. Mime!  
Cal: Gengar, use the Thunder!  
Alan: Mr. Mime, use the Psybeam!  
Stadium Announcer: Mr. Mime is paralyzed, and Gengar is looking bad too!  
  
Judge: Gengar can't fight!   
  
Cal: Go! Feraligatr!  
Alan: Be careful Mr. Mime!  
Cal: Feraligatr! Hydro Pump!  
Alan: Mr. Mime!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Mr. Mime...was going down after feel the water!  
  
Judge: Mr. Mime can't fight. 1-1!  
  
Alan: Go! Bayleaf! Charge a Solar Beam.  
Cal: Feraligatr! Ice Punch!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Bayleaf is waiting for the Solar Beam charge, and It's frozen solid!  
  
Judge: Bayleaf can't fight! Cal wins. 2-1.  
  
Alan: No! My Bayleaf!  
Cal: Good job Alan.You are a very good trainer. Thank you Feraligatr!  
  
Battle 4 - Philipp X Neesha  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Philipp: GO! Dratini!  
Neesha: I choose Dewgong!  
Philipp: Dratini use the Twister!  
Neesha: Aurora Beam!  
  
Stadium Announcer: The Twister Attack sends Dewgong through the air! But Dratini can't do anything.  
  
Judge: Both can't fight!  
  
Philipp: Go! Kingdra! Ops! Wrong ball... Cleffa?  
Neesha: I choose Blastoise!  
Neesha! Blastoise, use the Hydro Pump!  
Philipp: No... poor Cleffa, wait , use the Metronome!  
  
Stadium Announcer: What will happen?  
  
Philipp: METRONOME! NOW!!!!!!  
  
Boooooooooooooom!!!!!  
  
Stadium Announcer: What happened? Cleffa's Metronome make a boom! :)  
  
Judge: Both can't fight! 2-2. We will have another battle.  
  
Neesha: Go! Rapidash!  
Philipp: Thanks Cleffa. Go! Krabby!  
Neesha: Rapidash! Use the Stomp!  
Philipp: Krabby, Bubblebeam!  
  
Stadium Announcer: What great match! Krabby is flinched! Rapidash was hitted by the Bubblebeam, but still up!  
  
Judge: Krabby can't fight; Neesha wins 3-2.  
  
Battle 5 - Rena X Anthony  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Rena: I choose you Gastly! Confuse Ray!  
Anthony: Go! Sneasel! Use the Faint Attack!  
  
Stadium Announcer: UAU! What a hit!  
  
  
Judge: Both fainted!  
  
Rena: I give up!  
Anthony/Judge: Give up?  
Rena: Yeah. I give up.  
  
Stadium Announcer: What a surprise! Rena give up.  
  
Judge: So, Anthony wins W.O..  
  
Battle 6 - Ash X Mandy  
  
Ash: So, we meet again!  
Mandy: I will win this time!  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Ash: Go! Cyndaquil! Fire Spin!  
Mandy: Go! Wartortle! Rain Dance!  
Ash: Cyndaquil! I know you can win! Concentrate and use a Electric Hidden Power!  
Mandy: What? Wartortle, cover him with the Hydro Pump!  
  
Stadium Announcer: A cloud of dust covers the stadium! What happened?  
  
Judge: Can't fight! Both!  
  
Mandy: GO! Golbat!  
Ash: Pikachu , I choose you!  
Mandy: Golbat! Use the Hyper Beam!  
Ash: Pikachu use the Thunder!  
  
Piiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!  
  
Judge: Golbat fainted! Ash wins 2-1!  
  
Ash: I win! Haha! I defeat you again! Good job Pikachu!  
Mandy: How I can lose to a loser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ash: I'm not a loser! You are a loser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Battle 7 - Ritchie X Shingo  
  
Judge: Fight  
  
Ritchie: Go! Zippo!  
Shingo: Go! Scizor!  
Ritchie: Zippo, use the flamethrower!   
Shingo: Ops!  
  
Judge: Scizor can't fight.  
  
Shingo: GO! Elekid! Use the Thunder Wave!  
Ritchie: Zippo! Use the Fire Blast!  
  
Judge: Elekid can't fight! Ritchie wins 2-0!  
  
Stadium Announcer: What happened? I had to go to the bathroom... Ritchie wins!  
  
Battle 8 - Joe X Liz  
  
Judge: Where's Liz? I'll give 5 minutes to her. After the 5 minutes, the battle will be over.  
  
5 minutes later:  
  
Judge: Anthony is the winner by W.O.  
  
Assessor: Mr. Applegate?  
Judge: Yes?  
Assessor: Mrs. Elizabeth Tinkker send a note to you.  
Judge: Let's see: "Mr. Judge. I will not fight , because I don't have good Pokemons. Sorry. Liz Tinkker"  
  
Chapter 3: Day 2: Let's determinate the next round!  
  
Battle 9 - Gary X Patricia  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Gary: Go! Umbreon!  
Patricia: Go! Gyarados!  
Gary: Umbreon, use the Pursuit!  
Patricia: Gyarados, Hyper Beam  
Gary: Umbreon! Hidden Power!  
  
Judge: Gyarados! Can't fight!  
  
Stadium Announcer: What a battle! What? I'm fired? Why? You don't need a announcer?Is this a joke?  
  
HAPPYYY ANIVERSARYYY!  
  
Stadium Announcer: I have forget! Thanks.  
  
Gary :Man, I don't like this "announcer guy". Umbreon, let's finish this battle quickly!  
Patricia: Go! Xatu!  
Gary: Faint Attack!  
Patricia: Xatu no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Judge: Gary wins 2-0!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Huuuum, what a superb cake! Gary wins!  
  
Gary: Oh my god! I want cake too!  
  
Battle 10 - Peter P. X AJ  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
AJ: Go Sandslash!  
Peter: Go Arcanine!  
AJ: Earthquake!  
Peter: Flamethrower!  
  
Judge: Arcanine fainted.  
  
Stadium Announcer: Hi Gary! Do you want cake too?Oh AJ is winning!  
Gary: YEAH!! CAKE!!!!! I LOVE CAKE!!!!!!!  
  
Peter: Go! Snorlax!  
AJ. Sandslash! Fissure!  
Peter: Snorlax, Body Slam!  
Peter: Snorlax!  
  
Judge: Snorlax, fainted. AJ wins 2-0.  
  
Stadium Announcer: Gary, you don't think that this Chocolate cake is amazing?  
Gary: Of course Jim!  
Stadium Announcer: The battle is over! AJ is the winner!  
  
Battle 11 - TJ X Jeanette  
  
Judge: Fi...ght!  
  
TJ: Go! Wooper!  
Jeanette: Go! Mighty Victreebell!  
TJ: Wooper, uses the Mud-Slap!  
Jeanette: Mighty, use the Razor Leaf!  
  
Judge: Woo...per, fain...ted.  
  
TJ: Go! Ponyta!  
Jeanette: Let's do it Mighty!  
TJ: Fire Spin!  
Jeanette: Sleep Powder!  
TJ: Wake! Wake! Please wake!  
Jeanette: Solar Beam.  
  
Judge: Ponyta. Fainted. Fischer wins. 2-0.  
  
Stadium Announcer: Don't have more cake? OK.... Ouchh. Bathroom emergency! Get out of my way!  
Gary: He have eated more than half of the cake! What he wants? Someone open the window! Or bring a parfum!  
  
Battle 12- Erich X Fiona  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Erich/Fiona: GO! Feraligatr! You too?  
Erich/Fiona: Hydro Pump! Slash! Hydro Pump! Slash! Hydro Pump! Slash!  
  
Judge: Ouch! Both fainted! Thas was funny!  
  
Erich: Go! Pidgeot!  
Fiona: Go! Wobbuffet!  
Erich: Sky Attack!  
Fiona: Counter!  
  
Judge: Wobbuffet, fainted. Erich is the winner!  
  
Battle 13 - Uli X Thomas  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Uli: Go! Cloyster!  
Thomas: Go! Magneton!  
Uli: Blizzard! Now!  
Thomas: Magneton, Thunder!  
  
Judge: Cloyster, fainted.  
  
Uli: Go! Marill! Use the Hydro Pump? No! Water Gun!  
Thomas: Magneton? Use the Thunderbolt.  
  
Judge: Marill fainted. Thomas wins. 2-0!  
  
Battle 14- Rafael X Yukki  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Yukki: Go! Rhyhorn!  
Rafael: Go! Gyarados!  
Yukki: Rock Slide!  
Rafael: Hydro Pump!  
  
Judge: Both! Fainted!  
  
Yukki: Humph. Go!!! Ariados!  
Rafael: Go! Charizard!  
Yukki: Poison Powder!  
Rafael: Flamethrower!  
  
Judge: Ariados, fainted. Rafael wins 2-1!  
  
Battle 15 - Casey X Peter S.  
  
Casey: Go Raticate!  
Peter: Go for the win! Dodrio!  
Casey: Hyper Fang!  
Peter: TRI-ATTACK!  
  
Judge: Both fainted!  
  
Peter: Go! Pikachu!  
Casey: Go Bayleaf!  
Peter: Oh no! Pikachu! Thunder Wave!  
Casey: Razor Leaf!  
  
Judge: Pikachu! Fainted! Casey wins! 2-1!  
  
Battle 16 - Julienne X Chyntia  
  
Judge: Julienne wins by W.O.!  
  
Julienne: Why?  
  
Judge: I received this letter from Chyntia: "My sister was eliminated. So, I don't wanna fight."  
  
Chapter 4 - The Conference  
  
Judge Applegate: Well, first we must set the punishment for Mrs. Elizabeth Tinkker, Mrs. Rena Eppson ans Mrs. Chyntia Leat.  
Judge Lighhyear: No punishments for the Liz and Chyntia. Both have a excuse. But Rena...  
Judge Tompson: No punishments! No punishments!  
Judge Applegate: And the 2nd round schedule? How we will define it?   
Judge Tompson: Well, the winner of battle 1 , fights the winner of battle 2. All the rest is the same.2X2 battles.  
  
TV Announcer: This is the schedule to tomorrow. The 2nd round of the Johto League! 2 against 2 Pokemons.  
  
Day 4  
  
17-Fergus X Corey  
18-Cal X Neesha  
19-Anthony X Ash  
20-Ritchie X Joe  
  
Day 5  
  
21-Gary X AJ  
22-Jeanette X Erich  
23-Thomas X Rafael  
24-Casey X Julienne  
  
Chapter 5 - Day 4 : Finding the courage to risk all  
  
Stadium Announcer: Well. Today will have begin the 2nd round of the Johto League.  
  
Battle 17 - Fergus X Corey  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Fergus: Go! Gyarados!  
Corey: Go! Venusaur!  
Fergus: Gyarados, Fire Blast!  
Corey: Solar Beam!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Water against Grass! Here come the attacks!  
  
Judge: Both! Can't fight!  
  
Fergus: I choose you! Vaporeon!  
Corey: Go! Scyther!  
Fergus: Vaporeon, use the Surf!  
Corey: Swords Dance!  
Fergus: Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!  
Corey: Fury Cutter now!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Scyther pass through the Water beam! Hits Vaporeon with all his power!  
  
Judge: Vaporeon. Can't fight! Corey wins. 2-1!  
  
Battle 18 - Cal X Neesha  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Neesha: Go Dewgong!  
Cal: Go! Jolteon!  
Neesha: Dewgong, use the Aurora Beam!  
Cal: Thunderbolt!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Dewgong was hitted, and ... oh why I'm seeing everything in multiple colours?  
Stadium Announcer 2: Sorry, the Announcer was hitted by the Aurora Beam.  
  
Judge: Dewgong! Can't fight.  
  
Neesha: Go! Vileplume!  
Cal: Go! Jolteon.  
Neesha: Petal Dance!  
Cal: Thunder Wave!  
Neesha: Solar Beam!  
Cal: Thunder!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Haaaaaaa. Both attacks hitted. Haaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Judge: Both can't fight. Cal wins 2-1!  
  
Battle 19 - Anthony X Ash  
  
Judge: Fight  
  
Anthony: Go Gloom!  
Ash: So I choose you! Cyndaquil!  
Anthony: Gloom, Petal Dance!  
Ash: Flame Wheel!  
Anthony: No! My Gloom!  
  
Judge: Gloom fainted!   
  
Anthony: Go! Poliwhirl!  
Ash: Cyndaquil watch out!  
Anthony: Bubblebeam!  
Ash: Fire Blast!  
  
A dense cloud of dust covers the stadium. (Again)  
Judge: Cyndaquil can't fight!  
  
Ash: Go! Pikachu!  
Anthony: Are you Ok Poliwhirl? No?  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Ash: Thunderbolt.  
Anthony: Do something... oh my God! Poliwhirl!  
  
Judge: Ash wins! Poliwhirl fainted!  
  
Battle 20 - Ritchie X Joe  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Ritchie: Go, Zippo!  
Joe: Meganium go!  
Ritchie: Flamethrower!  
Joe: Safeguard!  
Ritchie: Yes. Fire Blast!  
Joe: Meganium! Use the Leafs.  
  
Judge: Meganium fainted.  
  
Ritchie: Zippo! Very good!  
Joe: Go! Misdreavus!  
Ritchie: Fire Blast!  
Joe: Psybeam!  
Ritchie: Concentrate and use the Hidden Power!  
Joe: Perish Song!  
Joe: No! Misdreavus!  
Ritchie: Well done Zippo!  
  
Judge: Ritchie wins 2-0. Misdreavus fainted.  
  
Chapter 6 - Day 5 : Let's go! 2nd round final battles!  
  
Battle 21 - Gary X AJ  
  
Gary: Let's go! Umbreon!  
AJ: Let's rock Sandslash!  
Gary: Shadow Ball!  
AJ: Fissure!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Umbreon jumps high, and desvies from the Fissure! Dispare the Shadow Ball! It's over to Sandslash.  
  
Judge: Sandslash, fainted.  
  
AJ: Go! Charmeleon!  
Gary: Umbreon.  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
AJ: Flamethrower!  
Gary: Zap Cannon!!!!!!!  
AJ: Charmeleon!  
Gary: Umbreon!  
  
Judge: Both. Can't fight. Gary wins. 2-1.  
  
Battle 22 - Jeanette X Erich  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Jeanette: Go! Mighty Victreebell!  
Erich: Go, Quilava!  
Jeanette: Stun Spore!  
Erich: Flamethrower! Maximun Power!  
Jeanette: No! Mighty!  
Erich: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Judge: Victreebell can't fight!  
  
Stadium Announcer: No commentaries.  
  
Erich: HAHA!  
Jeanette: GRRRR! Go! Scizor!  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Erich: Use the same attack!!!!!!  
Jeanette: Nooooooo!  
  
Stadium Announcer: What an easy victory for Erich!  
  
Judge: Scizor defeated. Erich wins 2-0!  
  
Battle 23 - Thomas X Rafael  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Thomas: Go! Cloyster!  
Rafael: I choose you! Pikachu!  
Thomas: Ice Beam!  
Rafael: Zap Cannon!  
Thomas: No! Cloyster...  
  
Judge: Cloyster defeated!   
  
Stadium Announcer: Rafael give a shock on Thomas!  
  
Thomas: Go and use the Solar Beam! Weepinbell!  
Rafael: Zap Cannon.  
  
Stadium Announcer: Again, a dense cloud of dust...  
  
Judge: Both can't fight.Rafael wins 2-1!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Rafael continues on the way!  
  
Battle 24 - Casey X Julienne  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Julienne: GO! Ampharos!  
Casey: I choose Bayleaf!  
Julienne: Thunder Punch!  
Casey: Razor Leaf!  
Julienne: Oh no! Ampharos!  
Casey: Way to go Bayleaf!  
  
Judge: Ampharos. Can't fight.  
  
Julienne: GO! Cyndaquil!  
Casey: ...  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Julienne: Flamethrower!  
Casey: ... Solar Beam , maximum power!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Oh no! Another dust of cloud... cof... cof... I need to go to the Hospital... again...  
  
Judge: Both can't fight. Casey wins 2-1.  
  
Chapter 7 - The 3rd round challenge  
  
TV Announcer: The 3rd round schedule is this:  
  
Day 7 - 3X3 Battles.  
  
25-Corey X Cal  
26-Ash X Ritchie  
27-Gary X Erich  
28-Rafael X Casey  
  
Chapter 8 - Day 7: Let's see... friends? Not in battle!  
  
Battle 25 - Corey X Cal  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Corey: Hitmonlee, Go!  
Cal: Go! Xatu!  
Corey: Mega Kick!  
Cal: Psychic!  
  
Judge: Hitmonleee.Can't fight!  
  
Corey: Go! Pidgeot! Use the Fly.  
Cal: Xatu...fly and use the Night Shade!  
Corey: Pidgeot!  
  
Judge: Pidgeot! Can't fight!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Is the last choise for Corey. Let's see what will happen.  
  
Corey: GO! Venusaur! Use the Solar Beam!  
Cal: Xatu! Psychic and Night Shade together!  
Corey: What?  
  
Stadium Announcer: No!!!!! Another dust of cloud! I don't wanna go to the hospital again...!  
  
Judge: Venusaur. Can't fight! Cal wins 3-0.  
  
Battle 26 - Ash X Ritchie  
  
Ash: Ritchie! Again we meet on a decisive round. I will win this time!  
Ritchie: Again! And again, I don't go make easy, just because we are friends. Ok?  
Ash: OK!  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Ritchie: Go! Zippo!  
Ash: Totodile go!  
Ritchie: Zippo! Flamethrower!  
Ash: Water Gun! Totodile!  
  
Judge: Zippo fainted.  
  
Ritchie: Go! Espeon!  
Ash: ...  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Ritchie: Psybeam!  
Ash: Totodile! Hydro Pump!  
Ritchie: Espeon!  
Ash: Totodile!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Another cloud! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Judge: Both. Can't fight!  
  
Ritchie: Go! Sparky!  
Ash: Go! Bulbasaur!  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Ritchie: Sparky! Use the Thunder!  
Ash: Bulbasaur use the Razor Leaf!  
Ritchie: Sparky! Another Thunder!  
Ash: Solar Beam! Go! Bulbasaur!!!!!  
  
Judge: Both! Can't fight! Ash wins 3-2!  
  
Ritchie: Congratulations Ash Ketchum, my friend!  
Ash: Thank you. Friend!  
  
Battle 27 - Gary X Erich  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Gary: Go! Nidoking!  
Erich: Go! Dratini!  
Gary: Nidoking, use the Ice Beam!  
Erich: Dratini use the Hydro Pump!  
  
Judge: Both! Can't fight!  
  
Erich: Go! Grimer!  
Gary: Go! Arcanine!  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Erich: Grimer, use the Thunder!  
Gary: Use the Fire Blast attack!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Cof...cof...yeah... it's another dust of cloud...  
  
Judge: Both can't fight!  
  
Gary: I can't lose! Go! Umbreon!  
Erich: Go! Quilava!  
Gary: Umbreon, use the Shadow Ball!  
Erich: Flame Wheel!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Dust... hospital...oh...dear...  
  
Judge: Both... wait! Quilava fainted! Gary wins 3-2!  
  
Battle 28 - Rafael X Casey  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Casey: GO! Pidgeotto!  
Rafael: Go! Pikachu!  
Casey: Whirlwind!  
Rafael: Zap Cannon!  
  
Stadium Announcer 2: Thunder everywhere! Watch out!... Pidgeotto was hitted!  
  
Judge: Pidgeotto! Can't fight!  
  
Casey: Go! Bayleaf!  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Rafael: Zap Cannon again!  
Casey: Razor Leaf!  
  
Judge: Pikachu, can't fight!  
  
Rafael: Go! Charizard!  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Rafael: Flamethrower!  
Casey: Razor Leaf!  
  
Judge: Bayleaf, fainted!  
  
Casey: Go! Staryu!  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Rafael: Flamethrower!  
Casey: Bubblebeam!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Well. Dust! But I'm not alergic.  
  
Judge: Charizard! Can't fight! 2-2.  
  
Rafael: Go! Meganium!  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Casey: Hydro Pump!  
Rafael: Solar Beam!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Stadium Announcer 2: Dust again.  
  
Judge: Staryu, can't fight! Rafael is the winner!  
  
Rafael: Iupiiiiii! I win the battle!  
  
  
Chapter 9 - The Semifinals  
  
TV Announcer: Let's see how the semifinals will be::  
  
Day 9 - 3X3 Battles.  
  
29-Cal X Ash  
30-Gary X Rafael  
  
Chapter 10 - Let's know the finalists!  
  
Stadium Announcer: After 3 rounds only 4 trainers have survived.  
Ash Ketchum, Cal Ecckletten, Gary Oak, and Rafael Gangi.  
  
Battle 29 - Ash X Cal  
  
Stadium Announcer: Now we will have the first semifinal: Ash against Cal, on a 3-3 Pokemon Battle.  
  
Judge: Ready? Go!  
  
Ash: Well, let's begin. I choose you Meganium!  
Cal: So, I choose Typhlosion!  
Ash: Meganium, use your Razor Leaf!  
Cal: Typhlosion! Flame Wheel, now!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Typhlosion didn't have even fell the attack! But Meganium is going down.  
  
Ash: Meganium! Don't give up! Use your Solar Beam!  
Cal: Only wait ,Typhlosion...only wait.  
  
Stadium Announcer: The attack hit the target. Meganium is very tired and Typhlosion has suffered a very big damage with the Solar Beam attack.  
  
Judge: Meganium! Typhlosion! Can't fight.  
  
Cal: Luck guy. But this will make you cry! Go! Scizor!  
Ash: A Scizor? So, I choose you! Cyndaquil!  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Cal: Scizor use your agility!  
Ash: Cyndaquil, wait for the attack! Then use Flamethrower!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Scizor appeared right in front of Cyndaquil.Scizor try to use his Metal Claw, but Cyndaquil burned his face, using the Flamethrower.  
  
Judge: Scizor can't fight.Ash 2 - 1 Cal.   
  
Cal: Good, very good. But I still have a chance. Go! Kingdra!  
Ash: Cyndaquil be smart, Kingdra is too strong for you.Only try to weaken him.  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Cal: Kingdra, use the Twister!  
Ash: Cyndaquil, no! Try to use a Fire Blast!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Cyndaquil spits a huge Fire Blast towards Kingdra,hiting the target, but the Twister send him to the ground.  
  
Judge: Cyandaquil can't fight! 2-2  
  
Ash: Well, I will let the battle on your hands. Go! Pikachu!  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Cal: Kingdra, Agility!  
Ash: Pikachu , Agility and Thunderwave!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Kingdra is traped by the electricity of the wave.  
  
Cal: Kingdra!  
Ash: Pikachu, finish with the Thunderbolt!  
  
Piiiikaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!  
  
Judge: Kingdra can't fight. The winner by 3-2 is Ash Ketchum.  
  
Misty & Brock: Congratulations Ash! You win without our help.  
Cal: Ash... good job... you really are a good trainer!  
Ash: Thanks to all. Cal, you are a though oponent.   
  
Battle 30 - Rafael X Gary  
  
Stadium Announcer: Now is the second semifinal: Rafael against Gary.  
  
Gary: I never have even listened anything about you, but I know I will have an easy win.  
Rafael: Don't count with this Gary!  
Gary: You can't defeat me.I choose Umbreon!  
Rafael: A dark type! This will be hard to me.I choose you. Heracross.  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Gary: Umbreon , use the Confuse Ray.  
Rafael: Heracross , Endure!  
Gary: Umbreon , use Hidden Power!  
Rafael: Heracross, be fast , and use the Megahorn!!!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Both Pokemon have attacked , and the Stadium awaits for the result.  
  
Judge: Both. Can't fight!  
  
Gary: Go. Hoothoot!  
Rafael: Fool. Hoothoot is very weak. I choose you Tyranitar!  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Gary: Hypnosis , Hoothoot.  
Rafael: Go , and use the Rock Slide.  
  
Stadium Announcer: Hoothoot is hitted by the rocks.  
  
Judge: Hoothoot can't fight!  
  
Gary: How can I lose 2 rounds? I can't give up!! Go! Nidoqueen!  
Rafael: This is becoming interesting.  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Gary: Nidoqueen, use the Hyper Beam!!!  
Rafael: Fool! Nidoqueen will became very tired.Gary will leave the victory on my hands. Tyranitar, use the Earthquake.  
  
Stadium Announcer: Tyranitar make the Stadium shake with the Earthquake, and...the Hyper Beam misses the target!  
  
Judge: Nidoqueen can't fight. Rafael wins 3-1.  
  
Rafael: Gary...  
Gary: Stay away from me.  
  
Stadium Announcer: The final will be tomorrow at 14:00 hours. We will be expecting everybody to apreciate the battle.  
  
Chapter 11 - Before The Great Final  
  
Ash: Man, I'm hungry! I want some hamburgers to eat!  
Misty: Don't forget to leave your Pokemons at the Center. Don't you remember what happened in the Indigo League?  
Brock: Yeah. Team Rocket almost steal your Pokemons.C'mon Ash. Let's go to the Pokemon Center.  
Ash: Alright. Let's go.  
  
In the Pokemon Center:  
  
Nurse Joy: Your Pokemon are fully healed.  
Rafael: Thanks.Oh! Ash? Are you ready to tomorrow?  
Ash: Yeap. Tomorrow one of us will become the Johto League Champion.  
Rafael: Yeah. Hey. Want dinner with me?  
Ash/Misty/Brock: OF COURSE!!!!  
Ash: But first, Nurse Joy, heal my Pokemons.  
Nurse Joy: Yes.  
  
In the way to the restaurant:  
  
Jesse: Hihiihihiihihihi. Now, we gonna caught Pikachu.   
James: And all the Pokemons of the brats.  
Meowth: That's right.  
  
Ash: So what we gonna eat? Hamburguers? Pizza? Hotdog? What?  
Misty: I want a cake.  
Brock: I want a girlfriend!!!!!  
Rafael: Let's eat what have in the restaurant!  
  
Team Rocket: Prepare for trouble,  
Make it double.  
To protect the world from devastation.  
To unite all people within our nation.  
To denounce the evils of truth and love,  
To extend our reach to the stars above  
Jesse!  
James!  
Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!!!  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight,fight,fight!!!  
Wobbuffet!!!  
Meowth!!, That's Right!!!  
  
Ash/Misty/Brock/Rafael: Team Rocket? What do you want?  
Jesse: Give the Pikachu ,brat!  
Ash: Never!  
Misty: Leave it to me. Both of you have a final tomorrow so...  
Mistyl: I will help too!  
Brock: Go! Geodude!  
Misty: Go! Poliwhirl!  
Brock/ Misty:Use your Rock Throw !Use the Hydro Pump!  
  
Jesse: Here we go!  
James: Flying high!  
Meowth: Team Rocket blast of to the sky! Againnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!  
  
Star sound.  
  
Rafael: Let's eat!   
Ash: YEAH!  
  
After the dinner:  
  
Ash: Misty, what do you think about Rafael?  
Misty: He's a good trainer. But I think you have a chance. If you battle like him.  
Ash: Like him?  
Misty: Yeah. Concentrating only in the battle.  
Ash: Good night!  
Brock: Good night! Good luck!  
Misty: ...  
  
Chapter 11 - The Greatest Battle of All , or only, The Final  
  
Stadium Announcer: Well. Today is the final battle. Battle 31 - Rafael Gangi X Ash Ketchum!  
6 against 6. Let's begin!  
  
Judge: Begin!  
  
Ash: Let's see pal. Who is the best.  
Rafael: Will be a great battle. Let's go!  
Ash: Go! Bulbasaur!  
Rafael: Go! Heracross!  
Ash: Bulbasaur, use the Vine Whip!  
Rafael: Heracross, use the Endure!  
Ash: Leach Seed!!!!!!  
Rafael: Reversal!!!!!  
  
Stadium Announcer: What a battle! Rafael and Ash, are battling like true masters!  
  
Ash: Solar Beam!  
Rafael: Megahorn!  
  
Judge: Bulbasaur. Out of combat.   
  
Rafael: Are you ok Heracross?  
Ash: Go! Cyndaquil!  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Rafael: Use the Reversal!  
Ash: Flamethrower!  
  
Judge: Heracross can't fight! 1-1  
  
Rafael: You are very tired Heracross. Go! Tyranitar!  
Ash: What is this? (Check his Pokedex.)All right! Go! Cyndaquil!  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Rafael: Use the Earthquake!  
Ash: Use the Fire Blast!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Cyndaquil was hitted by the EQ, but Tyranitar deflected the Blast!  
  
Judge: Cyndaquil! Can't fight!  
  
Ash: Go, Totodile!  
Rafael: Good choise.  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Rafael: Use the Hyper Beam!  
Ash: Totodile use the Hydro Pump!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Dust...hospital...again...  
  
Judge: Cof..cof...both can't...fight! Rafael 3-2.  
  
Rafael: Good, Tyranitar. Go! Meganium!  
Ash: Go! Meganium!  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Ash: Solar Beam!  
Rafael: Solar Beam!  
  
Judge: Meganiums, can't fight! Rafael 4-3!  
  
?????: So, they will be useful?  
????: I think they can help us.  
? ?: Let's wait the end of the battle.  
?????: Of course!  
????: ...   
  
Rafael: This isn't over.Go! Charizard!  
Ash: Go! Kingler!  
  
Misty: Kingler?  
Prof. Oak: Yes, like in the Indigo League. Ash traded his Noctowl for Kingler.  
Brock: HE IS THINKING!  
Misty: Who?  
Brock: Ash!  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Rafael: Charizard, use the Flamethrower!  
Ash: Kingler, use the Guillotine!  
Rafael: Charizard watch...out. Too late.  
  
Judge: Charizard can't fight! 4-4.  
  
Ash: 2 more rounds and I'm the champion!  
Rafael: Go! Dragonite!  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Rafael: Thunder!  
Ash: Ice Beam!  
  
Stadium Announcer: Incredible! What a great battle.  
  
?????: They are useful!  
  
Judge: Both. Can't fight! 5-5!  
  
Rafael/Ash: I choose you! Pikachu!  
  
Judge: Fight!  
  
Rafael: Pikachu! Use the Zap Cannon!  
Ash: Pikachu! Use the Thunder!  
  
Pikaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssss!  
  
Rafael: Thunderbolt!  
Ash: Thundershock!  
  
Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommm!  
  
Rafael: Pikachu!!!!!! Zap Cannon!!!!!!!!!!  
Ash: Pikachu!!!!!!!!! Thunder!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!  
  
Ash's Pikachu: Pika..........chu...  
  
Judge: Ash's Pikachu can't fight! Rafael is the winner 6-5!  
  
Rafael: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pikachu! Are you ok? Ash. Are you ok? Pikachu?  
Ash: ... yeah...  
Pikachu: Pikachu!  
Ash: Congratulations!  
Misty: Great battle Ash!  
Brock: You are really a great trainer!  
Gary: Humph. You are very good Ash.  
Ash: Gary? Thanks...  
  
So, the Johto League's reaches the end. But a trainer jorneys never ends.  
  
THE END  
  
P.S.: Do you want to know who are the misterious guys? Check my next fanfic:  
  
When 2 worlds are united!  
  
SEE YA!  
  
Rafael.  
  



End file.
